


Pointless

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accepting, F/M, Hashirama - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Mito - Freeform, Pointless, Romance, Sad, Sappy, Senju - Freeform, Senju Hashirama - Freeform, Shodaime, Uzumaki - Freeform, Uzumaki Mito - Freeform, relationship, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mito knows her husband's heart are else were. But sometimes she feels they are all each other ever needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless

**Author's Note:**

> Rather old piece that initially I have no couple in mind for but since I do so much Uchiha all the time I figured the strong willed Mito deserved a small blurb. Let me know what you think.

He felt the curve of her back. She cradled her head in the crook of his neck. They felt good. Alone in the world as if now one else existed. He held her gently in his arms, hands set firmly at her waist. She traced circles on his shoulder humming softly. They let their bodies sway to the soundless music. An open indigo sky their only companion. Only each other. That’s all they needed. All they wanted.  
All the daily pains and annoyances slipped away. Melted into nothing between their hot breaths mingling on their soft lips. He kissed her passionately cupping the back of her neck. He kissed her the way she’d always dreamed. The way one is told when you’re little in fairytales. He made her feel worth something. She laced her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. He smiled against her forehead kissing it lightly, lovingly. Her heartbeat raced willing it to sync to his. She pressed her ear to his chest getting dazed by the rhythm and his scent. Neither dared to speak.  
The silence was to…fulfilling The songs of the wind rustling the trees, a crickets soft lullaby. Those sounds were more welcoming than those of their everyday lives. Getting away and not talking. Being alone with out being alone. That’s how she wished it could be everyday. But she was no fool. She knew as soon as she opened her eyes the next morning all would be the same. No one would be remembered. His eyes would be else where while hers shimmered with daydreams long forgotten. They’d hold each other only in the dark when no one but them could see the glow of their love. Summer smells, fresh ocean breeze, and open field watching shooting stars. Drifting to sleep hands clasped tightly. It was all they ever needed. All they’d ever want. Each other. So why couldn't she find him now. When she needed him most? When her heart panged painfully for his tender warmth.


End file.
